


have her cake and eat it too

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Friendship, no eating disorders mention, triggering thoughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel





	have her cake and eat it too

_What a stupid girl. So dumb. An absolute wanker. Big cunty pig am I._

Cassie Ainsworth sat in a park, a wooden bench painted green. There wasn't a little gold sign dedicating the bench to some old man which was a pity. Cassie loved those little signs.

She sat, like a pregnant woman, hands clasped around her stomach. But not around her true stomach. All empty.

She held a slice of cake, in a plastic holder, in a plastic bag. _So much plastic._

She was so weak. So hungry. She knew that she should be eating food. But all those numbers! If she could fold up all those daunting things and pop them in her mouth she wouldn't be so weak. She wouldn't such a problem to everyone around her anymore. But if she never ate again, kept an iron grip on her hands, she'd be lovely.

Lighter than a feather, dancing in the wind. Delicate fingers wrapped around his. Sid.

But all she had was this stupid cake slice.

Slowly she peeled back the bag, like a present she already knew she'd hate.

It was a light pink with a little flower on top. The cashier said she and cake were matching and she laughed.

She only laughed because he looked handsome and he thought she looked pretty.

She started at the cake, her hands trembling as she searched for the plastic fork the cashier gave her. The cake looked so lovely and unaware. Numbers and sugars would scratch her throat.

The container lid popped open. Who did that? Not her.

Four white spikes dug through the pink frosting, leaving the cake bumpy and broken looking. Pink jam stained her fork.

“Aye! Cass!”

She was so startled she almost dropped her fork.

She smiled, it was Anwar.

“What you eating there?” He asked. Sounds interested not surprised.

“Cake! Looks lovely doesn't it? Here take the first bite!” She's smiling her arm shaking as she shows him the piece on cake on her fork.

“Nah, it's your cake. Have and eat it too.” He tells her.

She deflates, she doesn't have a knife to distract him. Into her mouth goes the cake. He was watching, thinking she was a normal girl.

_GO AWAY ANWAR! GO AWAY EVERYBODY!_

The cake tastes like heaven. A place she'll never go but it's alright if she can have this cake.

“You know it's nice to see you eat.” He's sitting on the bench now. She didn't even see him do that.

“N-not to be a wanker Cas. But it is” he laughed because he's nervous. She's like a live bomb to him.

If only he knew that she didn't have the energy to explode anymore.

“Oh. Wow, thank you Anwar” she places a small kiss on his cheek and eats more cake.


End file.
